


Scars

by Lake_Toya



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Fix-It, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Slow Burn, Some Humor, Spoilers, comedic misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2019-05-27 06:34:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 16,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15018779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lake_Toya/pseuds/Lake_Toya
Summary: SPOILERS FOR EPISODE 26 / END OF BOOK 2.***A fix-it fic.Reinhard von Lohengramm eventually becomes the Kaiser, with his ever loyal redhead friend at his side. Slowly, they realize they mean much more to each other than they could even have imagined.Note: This fic is rated Mature, due to one chapter only, please don't expect a ton of mature content.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Another fix-it fic? Yep. But an actual fix-it fic this time, not a 'they meet in the afterlife' type of fix-it.
> 
> This is going to be a multipart slow burn, so please be patient.

It all happened quickly, his precious Kircheis had saved his life even after their bitter fight. But right now, Reinhard was frozen to his chair, he could see the large amount of blood that was flowing out from his best friend.

He didn't know how he moved to be by Kircheis side, but he just kept yelling the redhead’s name. He refused to believe what was happening, refused to accept that his other half could ever be torn from him.

“Excellency, the medical team is here, they need to attend to Admiral Kircheis.”

Surprisingly, it was Oberstein ensured that the redhead received the critical medical attention.

***

Long hours had passed into long days. Reinhard had refused to leave the redhead's bedside, and chose instead to sit in a chair until he woke.

The other admirals had started wondering if he would wake up. After all, Kircheis had suffered quite serious wounds and internal injuries. The laser blast missed his heart by a hair’s breadth, and he had also lost much blood from the deep wound on his neck.

“His excellency has not left Admiral Kircheis’ side, has he?”

Reuenthal asked the rhetorical question to his drinking mate.

“No, he hasn't moved. He’s not sleeping nor eating either. Who knew that this would affect him so?”

“It is Admiral Kircheis. He’s special in a way that we probably cannot fathom.”

Mittermeyer carefully considered his friend’s words before taking a long sip of his drink.

***

He ached everywhere. His throat felt parched. The first thing he could make sense of were the multitude of blinking lights, beeps, and wires connected to him.

What was happening? The last thing he could remember was…

“Reinhard-sama, please conquer the universe…”

That thought woke him up. That's right, he was badly wounded. Was Reinhard alright? What had happened?

With much effort, he tried to fully open his eyes and sit up.

“Kircheis!!”

A hand grasped his with such intensity. It could only be his friend. He tried to turn his neck towards the voice but found he could not move it. His voice felt raspy, unused, as he replied, “Reinhard-sama, are you alright?”

“Yes! Yes I am. All because of you.”

Both his hands were grasped then. 

“I thought… I thought I would lose you, Kircheis. I don't know what I would do if I did.”

Still too tired and drowsy to reply, all he could do was weakly squeeze the hands that grasped his, hoping to reassure his friend that he was still here.

***

It was a month before Admiral Kircheis was deemed stable enough to be moved back to Odin. 

Though he was loathe to leave his friend’s bedside, Reinhard returned first, knowing he could not put off his duties for too long. He was reassured everyday of Kircheis’ condition though, and knew his friend was currently enroute back home. 

“Is the ship bringing Admiral Kircheis' here yet?”

Reinhard asked the man standing behind him.

“Not yet, your excellency, it is expected to arrive and dock in two hours time.” 

Obsertein replied, his tone, flat. He knew that the man he served was going to be impatient today, of all days. 

“Good. I shall meet the ship and personally oversee Admiral Kircheis’ transfer to our medical facilities.”

***

That evening, Reinhard shared a quiet dinner with his sister.

“I hear Sieg is back.” 

Annerose had asked her brother, seeing how his mood seemed to have lightened somewhat today.

“Yes, he came back this afternoon, but he’s still confined to the medical facility. He’s stable, but his recovery will be long.”

Reinhard explained. 

In the time between the awful incident and now, Reinhard had explained the whole situation to his sister, including the fight he had with Kircheis, and the immense guilt he felt. Annerose seemed troubled at first but reminded him to cherish his friend, and told him that he should never make the same mistake again. ‘You need to listen to him, no matter how far high you climb.’ She had told him.

“Do you think we could visit Sieg tomorrow?”

“Of course, sister. I plan to visit him in the afternoon. Won't you accompany me? I’m sure Kircheis would be happy to see you too.”

***

And so it was, Annerose, accompanied by her brother, went to visit Kircheis in the hospital. Still mostly bedridden, the redhead nonetheless seemed happy to see those whom he considered his extended family visit him.

“They're starting my physical therapy in two weeks time. I’ve been told I’ve lost a lot of my strength while in recovery, so need to be able to rebuild my muscles and coordination.”

Kircheis updated his friends on his condition.

“Oh Sieg! That's wonderful news. I’m glad to see your recovery is coming along.”

“As am I.” 

The brother added, taking that chance to brush his fingers through his friend's hair, which had grown a bit longer in his recovery.

“Wait for me a bit longer, Reinhard-sama. I’m sorry that I am not able to attend to my duties.”

“Please do not utter such a thing again. You’ll return to duties when you are good and ready. You will also be promoted to Fleet Admiral when you do.”

A look of surprise crossed the redhead's face. 

“You fought a great battle, and saved my life. The promotion should be obvious.”

***

Continued.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit of a lighter interlude...
> 
> Okay, honestly, I just thought this might happen and it would be hilarious.

The following days saw no shortage of visitors. While Reinhard was sure to visit his friend every evening, all the other admirals in the admiralty also paid Kircheis a visit when they were able.

It surprised Kircheis one morning to find Oberstein at the foot of his medical bed, holding out what appeared to be a dalmation plush toy holding a placard that read ‘get well soon’. 

In his typical seemingly emotionless tone, he said “I wish you a speedy recovery, Admiral Kircheis.”

“Ah, thank you. I hear that it was thanks to you that I received medical attention so quickly.”

Kircheis, was at a loss of what to say to the man, and wanted something desperately to fill in the awkward atmosphere. Somewhere he knew Oberstein harboured no actual ill will against him, and just had been opposed to his close personal friendship with Reinhard.

“It was what anyone would have done, it would not do to lose someone as skilled as yourself.”

Oberstein gave the obvious reply, but he also seemed to be somewhat aware of the awkward atmosphere, so he bid his goodbye to the redhead admiral after placing the plush toy on the bedside table.

***

In the mid afternoon, Kircheis received two visitors in the form of admirals Reuenthal and Mittermeyer, who came to visit him together.

They brought with them a multitude of bright flowers, cheery ‘get well soon’ balloons, and a ridiculously large stuffed teddy bear. 

“How are you feeling, Admiral Kircheis?”

The shorter of the two visitors spoke first.

“I’ve had much better days, but I suppose I am alright considering the circumstances.”

Kircheis did not keep a hint of amusement from his voice, and continued, “Ah, thank you for all the gifts.”

Just at that moment, Reuenthal had positioned the large bear onto one of the visitor chairs in the hospital room. It took up the whole chair and then some.

“It wasn't my idea. He thought it would keep you company.” 

The taller visitor pointed to his companion as he spoke.

Kircheis had to laugh at that, unfortunately it also caused him to have a slight coughing fit, which alarmed his visitors who then argued whether it was a good idea or not to bring a childish gift to the redheaded admiral.

“Oh, who brought that?”

Mittermeyer pointed to the small dog plush at the bedside table.

When Kircheis told them that it had been Oberstein, his two visitors shared a look between them, and the redhead absentmindedly noted how they communicated in much the same way that he and Reinhard do at times.

After some short talk, admirals Mittermeyer and Reuenthal bid him a good day and took their leave, promising to visit again when they were able.

***

That evening, Reinhard came to visit his friend, only to be overwhelmed by the amount of gifts in the hospital room. 

“You’ve had quite a few visitors today.”

The blonde spoke.

“Yes. I’m happy that they all took time out of their day to visit me.”

Kircheis replied, and noticed a very slight pout on his friend's face, so he quickly added, “And you as well of course, Reinhard-sama.”

“Well, of course I have to see how you're doing.”

The blonde gave an obvious answer, trying to cover up the slight jealously he felt at seeing how many gifts his redhead friend received. Just then his eyes spotted the giant bear.

Kircheis followed the blonde’s line of sight and spoke before Reinhard could question, “Admirals Mittermeyer and Reuenthal brought that. In fact they brought almost everything else in this room too.”

“Is that so?” 

Reinhard spoke, trying to sound disinterested.

***

The next morning, when Kircheis awoke in his hospital room, he noted how the number of flowers had seemingly tripled overnight, and how an even larger bear was ominously seated in a corner of his room, too big to fit on any chair or table.

***

Continued.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're going to go back to normal soon, this just had to be written after the last chapter.

Annerose had visited again that early afternoon about a week later from her initial visit, bringing with her some pie she had baked, hoping Sieg was well enough to have some. Truthfully, even if he wasn’t, he would still try to have some, after all, she went to the trouble of making it for him.

Thankfully the medical staff saw nothing wrong with Kircheis eating some home baked pie, even commenting how it was probably tastier than the hospital food he had been receiving for a while now.

“Has my brother been visiting you, Sieg? Have you had many visitors?” 

Annerose asked, tilting her head to the side slightly. The room was almost full of flowers and stuffed animals, and while she knew Sieg was well liked, it still seemed a bit excessive. 

“I have received quite a few visitors, Lady Annerose, and of course Reinhard-sama has visited me every evening.”

Kircheis had started answering, thinking about how the other Admirals had visited him, as well as Captain Bergengrun, and Reinhard's chief secretary, Hildegard von Mariendorf. That line of thought quickly caused the redhead to give a slightly amused, but defeated sigh, “It seems that whenever I received any gifts from visitors, Reinhard-sama sees fit to send something even more extravagant to my room as well. For example, that large bear on the chair is from Admirals Mittermeyer and Reuenthal, so Reinhard-sama decided I needed an ever larger bear.”

Kircheis finished by pointing to the enormous teddy bear leaning in a corner of the room. Annerose was not someone who easily showed surprise on her features, but this would be one of those times. She knew Sieg and her brother were close, but she did not quite anticipate that her brother would feel threatened by Sieg’s other friends enough to do this.

“I’ll have a talk with him tonight. This is a little bit excessive, isn’t it Sieg? Too soon there will be no room in here!”

Kircheis had to chuckle at that comment, knowing full well that Annerose had caught onto what her brother was doing. 

“Thank you. It is appreciated.”

Kircheis smiled and bowed slightly.

***

“What do you mean I have to stop sending gifts to Kircheis?”

Reinhard asked, confused.

“Reinhard, have you seen how crowded his room has become?”

Annerose tried to patiently ask her brother, hoping he would see the folly of his actions.

“Well, everyone else brings gifts for him too!”

“Everyone else brings smaller gifts and do not visit him everyday, Reinhard.”

“That bear he got from Admirals Mittermeyer and Reuenthal was big!”

“So you saw fit to gift Sieg with an even larger bear, one so large that it takes up a whole corner of the room.”

Annerose never lost her temper, was always patient and composed. She was however, a tiny bit frustrated at the moment.

“Listen Reinhard, I know you still feel guilty over what happened, and it is true, you do need to take responsibility for what happened to Sieg. The correct way is to talk with him properly, not acting like a suitor woo-ing his bride to be by showering her with flowers and trinkets!”

Reinhard paused at that and carefully considered his sister’s words.

“I see the wisdom of your advice, sister.”

***

The next morning in his hospital room, Siegfried Kircheis awoke and did not notice any new flowers nor plush animals in his room. He breathed a sigh of relief.

“Lady Annerose did talk some sense into Lord Reinhard after all.”

He unfortunately relaxed too soon. On his bedside table was a black velvet box in which a heavy gold pen rested. The handwritten note beside it, unmistakably Reinhard’s handwriting, stating the pen was an advance gift for his upcoming promotion.

Kircheis sighed, “At least it’s small.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reinhard proposes to Kircheis.

It was later than usual, Kircheis noted as he glanced at the clock on the wall. His friend was usually here by now to visit him. 

“I hope Reinhard-sama is alright.”

Kircheis said out loud to no one in particular. He knew he should not be too alarmed, something could have easily delayed the blonde, but the fact that Reinhard was quite late worried him.

This was definitely a time when the redhead felt frustrated and confined. He was kept in the hospital for too long now. He wanted to feel more useful and he certainly wished he could walk out and search for his blonde friend.

***

Reinhard had been anxious the whole day. He understood that he should eventually talk to his redheaded friend, but he wasn't quite sure where to begin. It was for this reason that he spent too long nursing a glass of wine trying to think of how to finally talk to Kircheis.

He glanced at the clock and was shocked at the late hour. He was normally with Kircheis by now, and if he knew his friend, the redhead was probably worrying over his whereabouts about now.

***

“Reinhard-sama, is everything alright?”

Kircheis spoke as soon as he saw his friend enter the room. 

Reinhard had to smile a little at that, he was right, his friend was worried about his later than usual visit. He reassured him, “Yes, everything's fine. I only lost track of the time.”

The blonde walked up to the bed where Kircheis was propped up into a sitting position, then took his usual seat at the bedside. 

Attempting to make some casual conversation, Reinhard asked about the redhead’s progress, and was happy to find out his physical therapy had started.

“I'm glad to hear you're getting stronger.”

The blonde’s hesitant voice told Kircheis that something had indeed been troubling his friend. Before he could ask though, Reinhard had already spoken again.

“Listen, I… I never properly settled matters with you.”

The blonde spoke softly, a little hesitant to make eye contact.

“Reinhard-sama, please, I am always here as your friend and servant.” 

“But, I do regret many things Kircheis. Everything was my fault. I wish I never listened to Oberstein. I will never let you be without your blaster again..”

Reinhard paused briefly to look at his friend before continuing, “It was my fault you almost died. I'm sorry.”

Kircheis silently sighed, he supposed this was coming. The two of them had avoided having this conversation for a while. While he wished to reassure Reinhard that he was fine, but he was also aware that they needed to talk.

“I do understand, there had been feelings amongst some of your other admirals that you had been granting me special privileges, so for that, I can see why showing equal treatment to all should be proper conduct.”

Kircheis did truly understand why Oberstein had advised Reinhard in the way that he had, he could not really fault the older man for that.

“Still, from now on, I don’t care about proper conduct when it comes to your safety. I want you to be always armed. I don't care if others see it as special privilege, they have now all witnessed what you have done for me, and I doubt anyone would protest it after what has happened.”

The redhead only nodded at that, knowing the meaning of his friend’s words. Indeed, while the other admirals may still feel that there is unequal treatment, they would likely understand.

Reinhard breathed deeply before continuing to speak. He still had much left to say.

“And I also never properly apologized for losing my temper with you. You were right, about everything.”

Kircheis brought his eyes to study his friend then, “Reinhard-sama…”

“No, Kircheis, you were right. I am responsible for what happened at Westerland. I…”

Reinhard paused, trying to find the proper words before continuing, “I should not have allowed it to happen, but I did.”

Kircheis suspected there was more, but he was satisfied enough with his friend’s words.

“That’s enough, Reinhard-sama.”

The atmosphere had thickened, both men felt it. More words were not necessary as their feelings had already been expressed.

Reinhard still had one more issue he needed to speak about. For this, he rose from his chair and stood right beside Kircheis’ bedside. 

“Kircheis, I also realized something, in that month when your condition was still critical.”

The blond grasped one of the redhead’s hands in his own.

“Conquering the universe would be meaningless for me, if you are not by my side.”

Kircheis looked up and met Reinhard's ice blue eyes. Both men stared deeply at the other.

“You had asked me twice now to conquer the universe, so now, I would ask of you: Conquer the universe with me, Kircheis.”

Kircheis felt his heart quicken then. Only Reinhard could do this to him. He squeezed his friend’s hand that was still holding his intently.

“Yes. Yes, Reinhard-sama, I will conquer the universe together with you.”

***  
Continued.


	5. Chapter 5

It was another few weeks when High Admiral Siegfried Kircheis was finally released from the medical facility upon the condition that he continue bedrest at home, and not to return to active duty until he is reassessed in another two weeks back at the hospital.

As the contents of his hospital room were being gathered, and as he was preparing to finally leave, a certain blonde man walked in.

“Reinhard-sama.” 

His friend nodded to him at the greeting and spoke, “Kircheis, I was thinking… and this has my sister’s full agreement, that I would like for you to come live with us for the time being, at least until you are deemed fit and back to 100% health.”

Kircheis blinked a couple of times to process what the other man had just told him. On the one hand, he could not possibly impose. No, never. It would be too much. A small part of his mind did briefly consider though, how nice it might be to have the company of his best friend and of Annerose while he regains his strength.

“Reinhard-sama, I can’t possibly impose on yourself and the Lady Annerose.”

“I insist Kircheis, I want to make sure you are well looked after, and between my sister and I, we will make sure that we have good caregiving staff for you. In fact, I have already hired a team of therapists to be at home to make sure your recovery goes as smoothly and quickly as possible.”

Kircheis had to stifle a small grin, Reinhard had of course already assumed he would agree and already made arrangements for him to move in. While he was grateful, he also silently gave a resigned sigh, knowing how his friend was, and knowing there was no actual way to refuse now.

***

“Sieg! I’m happy to see you doing well.”

Annerose was at the front steps, waiting for them both to arrive home. Kircheis smiled at the greeting, grateful that he had people in his life that cared so much for him.

“I am doing much better, Annerose-sama, thank you for your kind offer to let me stay here in the interim.”

“Don’t be silly Sieg, you’re welcome here anytime. In fact, it was Reinhard’s idea to make sure you have a supportive recovery here, but I fully agree with him on this. I am glad to have you here.”

With that, Annerose ushered both men into the door, a little bit happy with anticipation that the three of them would spend more time together again as they had in their childhood.

***

Siegfried Kircheis finally had some time to himself. Both Reinhard and Annerose had shown him the room they had transformed for his recovery, filled with tools and machines to help him. They also gave him a large bedroom to stay in, and he found some of the items from his hospital room already inside - namely the large and even larger bears were arranged to sit side by side on a daybed to one side of the room.

The bed was quite generously sized, with attached side tables, and had ornate decorations upon the headboard. To the right was a large picture window to the garden outside. Attached to the room, on the side with the daybed was the entrance to an attached bathroom, and beside it, a sizeable clothes closet and full length dressing mirror. Finally at the entrance to the room was a pair of lounge chairs, and a loveseat arranged around a low coffee table.

Indeed, he was still a little bit weak, he realized. Just travelling from the hospital to Reinhard’s home, and walking around had tired him. With a soft grunt, he rose from his seated position on the bed towards the mirror in the room. He very much desired a real shower with real water after all that time spent at medical facilities. 

Grabbing a change of casual and comfortable clothing to wear, Kircheis headed to the bathroom for a much needed shower.

***

It was soothing to finally feel hot water cleanse him. The redhead had already partially dressed after showering and was just about to wear his shirt when he caught sight of himself in the bathroom mirror.

There was a scar on his chest, angry and red, with tendrils extending from a central irregularly shaped mark. There was another scar on his neck, just as angry and red, but smaller. Gingerly, he watched his reflection as he touched the one on his chest, feeling how bumpy the flesh was underneath. So this was what was left behind. He had sacrificed much, and almost died for his friend. No matter how far Reinhard would go, he would follow, and no matter how many more scars he would collect in the process, he knew deep in his heart that he would do so, because he swore he would be by his friend’s side.

***

Continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At chapter 5 I FINALLY get to what this fic's title is supposed to mean.
> 
> ALSO, as I was planning out this fic, I came across this amazing fanart of Kircheis on Twitter that made me want to scream, because it's almost how I would picture him if he had survived. Please have a look at this artist's work and give them a like if you also enjoyed their fanart!  
> https://twitter.com/00509y/status/1010157809931960321


	6. Chapter 6

A few weeks passed quickly. Siegfried Kircheis, now made Fleet Admiral, was back to active, but reduced duty. Out of understanding for his progressing recovery, his friend insisted he stay at desk duty for now, and ensured his work hours were mostly limited.

On the other hand, Reinhard von Lohengramm, whose duties now included being Prime Minister, amongst his other responsibilities, was finding his days full and long.

Kircheis was still staying in Reinhard’s residence, upon the blonde’s insistence, though the redhead did not need too much convincing. He found his days pleasant, having both the company of his long time friend and of Annerose, who regularly treated the two men with her baking as she did when they were boys. It was also often that he would retreat to the sitting parlor with Reinhard after the evening meal, with accompanying wine and some conversation.

“You seem tired, Reinhard-sama. I’m sure I could help you with some of your work, at least?”

The blonde smiled, knowing how perceptive his friend was of his condition, but still he refused, “No Kircheis, that won’t do when I want you to take it easy. I am delegating tasks, don’t worry, I won’t overdo it.”

Kircheis let out a resigned breath, knowing not to push the issue further. Reinhard had been monitoring both domestic matters and attending to the Imperial Navy, a task he wished his friend would allow him to take on, if only to lighten Reinhard’s responsibilities.

“Then Reinhard-sama, I shall endeavour to make my recovery as quickly as I am able so I can return to your side and assist you.”

The blonde was surprised, but not shocked by his friend’s declaration. Kircheis was always able to perceive his white lies, and surmised that he was overburdened. He only smiled lightly in response, and clasped the redhead’s shoulder appreciatively.

***

Much to Paul von Oberstein’s dissatisfaction, upon Siegfried Kircheis’ return to health, the redhead had become the blonde Prime Minister’s number two again. The older man did not say too much at this point, knowing that after Kircheis’ actions, it would now be impossible to dissuade the Duke von Lohengramm against having his childhood best friend in such a role. At best, he could only serve to temper decisions, and seemingly, it was Siegfried Kircheis who seemed the most understanding of the need to appear impartial. 

The arrangement actually worked quite well, Reinhard now handled domestic affairs, and set about many social reforms which were looked upon very favourably by the masses. Kircheis administered the Imperial Navy and handled most of the day to day business with his friend’s full trust and blessing. He still consulted Reinhard on more important matters of course, and this was usually done as the two either met for breakfast, or when they were able to coordinate, during the evening meals. They often apologized to Annerose for their behaviour of bringing business to the table, and while she wished it were not the case, ultimately understood their need to do so. 

***

It was after one such evening, when a proposal to reclaim Iserlohn was presented to both men, that their discussion swept past dinner, and into the later evening in the parlor room. The idea piqued Reinhard’s interest, and while Kircheis agreed the idea was attractive, he still held reservations about the proposal.

“Reinhard-sama, do we really need to recapture Iserlohn right now? I understand it as an objective for the future, but I suggest conservatism for the present.”

The blonde glanced at this friend. 

“Alright Kircheis, I will give it further thought before committing to any course of action for now… And for now, I suggest we both get some rest for the next day. It’s quite late, wouldn’t you agree?”

The redhead nodded in agreement, “It is. I bid you a good night then, Reinhard-sama.”

With that, the men rose from their seats and made towards their bedrooms for the night.

***

Reinhard had just retired into his room, when a nagging feeling arose. He knew he really should not bother his friend any more for the night, but something about von Schaft’s demeanor bothered him when the admiral proposed recapturing Iserlohn, and wanted to see if Kircheis had sensed it too.

Walking out into the corridor and gently knocking on Kircheis’ door, Reinhard did not wait for a reply before entering.

“Kircheis, I…”

Reinhard stopped, and realized that barging in was very likely rude, and that his friend would likely forgive him the transgression.

Inside, Kircheis was just readying himself for some much needed sleep, and was changing into his bedclothes.

“Reinhard-sama…?” 

Kircheis turned towards the door and noticed his blonde friend staring at him. Catching Reinhard’s line of sight, he knew instantly what had silenced the shorter man.

Soundlessly, with long strides, Reinhard walked up to Kircheis, unconsciously bringing his right hand up to brush gently against the angry red mark on his friend’s chest, eyes fixed on the scar.

“Kircheis.”

Reinhard’s voice was soft, close to a whisper, as he felt the uneven flesh under his fingertips. A cacophony of emotions rushed into him at that moment. So this. This is what Kircheis did for him. Right in front of him under his fingers, evidence that his redheaded friend almost gave his life for him.

***

Continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sort of trying to follow the events as they go in LOGH, but really, it's hard for me to even guess how the events would unfold with Kircheis back at the job. I also don't wish to rewrite the events of LOGH, lol, so I'll try my best to keep this fic focused on the the Kircheis/Reinhard ship as much as I can.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short, quiet chapter

It was an hour later, and Reinhard was still absorbing the sight before him. He felt a deep ache and guilt from seeing how Kircheis had suffered for him. The mark on the redhead’s chest was matched by another on the neck, scars that Reinhard had not noticed before as they were normally covered.

They had moved to sit on the end of the bed, Kircheis patiently letting his friend work through his thoughts. He had a supportive hand on Reinhard's shoulder.

“Kircheis.” Reinhard was still unable to vocalize his feelings, so instead, with overwhelming emotion, embraced his friend. 

“Reinhard-sama.” The redhead was momentarily taken aback at this outpouring, but ultimately understood. The two of them had always been close, and supported the other. He gently embraced his friend back.

Reinhard knew that he had Kircheis’ unwavering support, and now he was reminded again of how far his friend would go for his sake. He doesn’t know how he would ever be able to tell Kircheis just how important the redhead was to his life.

For his part, Kircheis understood. He was always and would forever be loyal to Reinhard. However, it was times like this that served to demonstrate just how much his friend treasures him, and is thankful for him. Even though Reinhard was not one to mince his appreciation of the redhead, this showed Kircheis how deeply his friend really cared for him and how much he mattered to the blonde.

***

It was morning, and Reinhard came into consciousness, realizing that he had fallen asleep with his friend in Kircheis’ bed the previous night.

He was still curled up and leaning against his friend’s chest, with Kircheis’ arm comfortably draped across his waist.

Slow and even breaths indicated that the redhead was still asleep. In these close quarters, Reinhard realized he could hear the redhead's steady heartbeat if he pressed his ear against Kircheis’ chest. From the memory of his friend laying unresponsive in the medical facility to seeing the vivid scar on his chest, hearing that characteristic “lub-dub” sound brought the blonde much comfort. 

Kircheis was alive. Kircheis was here with him right now, strong once again. He promised himself that he would always treasure this.

“Good morning, Reinhard-sama.” 

A slightly sleep muddled voice greeted the blonde, who realized he was too absorbed in listening to Kircheis’ heartbeat to notice that the redhead had awoken.

“Good morning.” 

Reinhard replied, now feeling a touch embarrassed by how closely he was leaning in. For this reason, he avoided eye contact with his friend. 

Somehow, Kircheis could always sense his mood, and all he received in reply was a quiet chuckle and his friend patting him supportively on the back.

It wasn't lost on Reinhard that he was still curled up against his larger redheaded friend. Briefly, he thought that it was probably considered inappropriate, but he also didn't care much for proper conduct anyway when it came to Kircheis, so he continued to lay where he was, pressing himself more tightly against his friend. The sound of Kircheis’ beating heart, and the body heat radiating from the taller man was soothing. It was comfortable and pleasant, and that's all he cared about at the moment. 

Kircheis would admit later that he was a little bit caught off guard, but not really surprised. Reinhard was always affectionate towards him. Following the blonde’s lead, he hugged the form of the shorter man close to him, finding their positions comfortable. It was strange to realize that he did not mind this at all. Somewhere in his mind, he idly thought that he always imagined it would be a woman whom he would embrace in his bed like this, not his male best friend. But the more he thought about it, the more Kircheis came around to the idea that it is his friend whom he cares this deeply for, and that he would prefer to share this moment with Reinhard.

***

Continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I spent my non-existent writing time last week on a different Reinhard/Kircheis project... I want to be able to share that project with the fandom in the future.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mittermeyer and Reuenthal are those office gossipers.

“So, Admiral Kircheis still lives with His Excellency, and His Excellency’s sister, despite being fully recovered for some time now.”

Admiral Reuenthal commented to his drinking partner, Admiral Mittermeyer, as both men currently spent some evening downtime at the admiralty's lounge for officers. They were seated at some lounge chairs in a quiet corner of the lounge, wanting some privacy for their usual chat.

“That seems to be the case, yes.” The shorter man gave an uncommitted reply, wanting to see what his friend was trying to really say.

Reuenthal of course knew that Mittermeyer would not rise to his comment without further prodding. So he delved deeper, “What do you think of the rumours that His Excellency's sister fancies Admiral Kircheis, perhaps even that the two are involved?”

Mittermeyer smirked slightly at that. Rumours were quite vicious, and that particular one has been gaining ground the longer Admiral Kircheis stayed in His Excellency's home.

The shorter man took a sip of his drink to pause and collect his thoughts before speaking, “Those rumours are to be expected, I suppose, given the circumstances. Admiral Kircheis is kind to her, though, as you probably also know, they likely grew up together in some fashion as well since Admiral Kircheis and the Duke von Lohengramm were childhood friends.”

Mittermeyer looked over at the taller man briefly whom appeared to be waiting for him to say more.

“Personally, I don't believe the rumours. I believe there is a reason that Admiral Kircheis is continuing to stay with His Excellency, but his having an affair with the Lady von Grunewald doesn't seem like it to me.”

Reuenthal nodded at that. He shared his friend’s perspective: he also was not convinced of Admiral Kircheis’ involvement with Annerose von Grunewald. He vocalized his thoughts then, “I would be in agreement with you. Something has changed with His Excellency's demeanor towards Admiral Kircheis, and I suspect that to be the root cause of his continued residence in his home. Many people have not noticed or have dismissed it since the both of them have always been friends, but, does it not seem like His Excellency and Admiral Kircheis have become closer? Or even more of one mind lately?”

“That is exactly what I was thinking as well.” Mittermeyer responded, glancing sideways at the taller man. He gave a soft chuckle as he added, “We’re a nosy pair, aren’t we?”

Admirals Reuenthal and Mittermeyer then both shared a laugh at themselves.

***

“So, it has been recommended that Kempf and Muller might be candidates to command the objective to reclaim Iserlohn”

Reinhard commented to his friend while the two shared an informal midday meal of simple sandwiches in the blonde's office. They were seated side by side on the couch, some papers spread before them on the coffee table in front.

“I am to assume that Oberstein recommended that to you, did he not?” The redhead replied, already knowing the answer.

Reinhard tried to explain, “Yes...however it has some sound basis because Admirals Mittermeyer and Reuenthal are both already highly ranked, if successful…”

“If successful, it would be expected they receive a promotion to the same rank I hold.” Kircheis completed his friend's sentence and added, “Plus, you are hesitant to send me out since it has not been long since my recovery.”

The blonde allowed his friend to see some of his fluster, Kircheis being the only one to whom he would openly show his emotions in this way.

“Don't be mad with me, Kircheis.”

The redhead smiled at the sudden switch in his friend's demeanor, from commander to his dear friend. Kircheis put the blonde at ease, “I’m not. There's just something that still nags at me about this operation, and I can't quite pinpoint it.”

Reinhard nodded, “I know you were not fond of the idea, and I have some reservations as well, but if we are able to reclaim Iserlohn, it would be a good victory.”

“I know.” Kircheis gave a small ghost of a smile back. He was not one for impulsive moves, and while he still would prefer caution, it was undeniable that taking Iserlohn would have advantages.

The blonde turned and gave a small smile back, leaning in and resting his cheek on the taller man’s shoulder. 

Kircheis felt a slight warmth in his chest at Reinhard's actions, placing an arm around his friend's form to draw the blonde in a bit closer. Since that incident when the two of them slept in the same bed, they had become more affectionate towards the other, and small gestures like this became common between them. It was nice.

***

Continued


	9. Chapter 9

“Sieg, you’re so busy lately, I feel like I see Reinhard much more often these days! You haven’t had supper with us in over a week!” 

Annerose von Gruenwald caught sight of the tall red headed man who was her and her brother’s houseguest slipping in quite late in the evening. His long work hours had concerned her, making a mental note to talk to Reinhard about it. It would not do to have Sieg exhaust himself.

Siegfried Kircheis turned and gave a sheepish smile to the lady of the house. He apologized, “I’m sorry Lady Annerose, I’ve been overseeing an operation and it has been time consuming as of late. I promise I will do my best to make supper tomorrow.”

Annerose gave a slight frown, she didn’t want to burden Sieg further, she was only concerned for him. She replied “Alright then. But do be sure to take care of yourself. There’s dinner left for you on the dining room table. I’ll tell one of our help to ensure it is heated and ready for you.”

“Thank you, Annerose-sama. I am looking forward to it.”

With a small bow, Kircheis excused himself to briefly retreat to his bedroom to rest for a few minutes. Stretching out on the couch in his room, he realized that he was quite tired lately. This operation to move Geiersburg Fortress was proving to be quite a logistical feat. While Kempf and Muller are in charge of the operation, as acting head of the military, he still had to oversee the progress. Kircheis did not believe that this was a good use of their current resources, but it was what Reinhard wanted, so he would do his best to make it happen. In his opinion though, he thought the best course at the moment was solidifying Reinhard’s position and tending more to domestic affairs.

The redhead gave a small resigned sigh as he leaned back into the plush cushioning of the sofa just as a short knock on the door came. He turned and rose to answer the door.

“Kircheis! My sister told me that you had returned home.”

The blonde strode into the room and looked at his friend. Having known the redhead for many years now, Reinhard was able to instantly recognize the fatigue in his friend’s form. With a slight frown, he spoke, “Am I burdening you with too much work?”

“It’s alright, Reinhard-sama. This is just quite an operation, so it would take some time…”

“No, it’s not alright Kircheis. My sister is right, she told me that we hardly see you anymore, and I am in agreement. I apologize for leaving you with such a task yourself. I’ll see to it that you have help with this, because I would also like to see your face more often.”

Kircheis gave a slight chuckle. Leave it to his friend to be so straightforward with his words. Giving a slight bow, he replied with, “I would look forward to some help then, I have also missed seeing yourself and the Lady Annerose.”

“Come Kircheis, I know you haven’t had anything to eat yet. I shall accompany you.”

Reinhard reached out for his friend’s hand to lead him to the dining room. He added, “And lately, I’ve missed your company as well.”

Kircheis felt a slight well of emotion at this gesture. Thinking on it, he had also really missed spending time with his friend. 

***

It was quite late, but Reinhard and Kircheis retreated to the parlor after the redhead’s supper. Reinhard had sat through with him, having a glass of wine while he ensured his friend ate a hearty meal.

“Kircheis…” 

The blonde had taken the opportunity to curl up against his taller friend on the sofa. Kircheis, while still tired, had been glad for the chance to spend a little while longer with Reinhard, and wrapped a supportive arm around his friend’s shoulders as they rested together. 

It felt good to just be together. Both men had realized how much they had missed the presence of the other, and strangely, how much they had missed their physical closeness in recent weeks. This feeling welled up in Reinhard, who embraced his friend then.

“I want you to be with me always, Kircheis.” Reinhard spoke in a soft voice.

Returning the blonde’s embrace, Kircheis paused to think on his words before speaking, “For as long as I am alive, I will always be by your side, Reinhard-sama.”

The shorter blonde raised his head to study his friend’s face, eyes drifting to the area on the redhead’s neck where he knew a scar lay beneath cloth.

“You will not go before me. Promise me.”

“Reinhard-sama, you know that we never know what the future will hold.”

“No Kircheis! Promise me.”

The redhead’s expression softened as he met his friend’s eyes.

“Alright Reinhard-sama. I promise.”

“Good.”

A little embarrassed by his outburst, the blonde only sought to embrace his friend more tightly, hiding his face against the redhead’s chest.

Kircheis felt his heartbeat quicken. It was foolish to promise such a thing, and he knew that Reinhard was also aware of that. 

It is the implication and emotion behind both their words that stunned Kircheis.

***

Continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been a bit busy lately so I'm late on this chapter. I had been hoping to keep to an approximately 1/week update, but wasn't able to this time. :/


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mittermeyer and Reuenthal are back. Kircheis nearly has a heart attack.

Sleep did not claim him easily that night, despite his weariness.

Kircheis lay in bed, replaying the evening's events in his mind. He had pledged himself to Reinhard in the past on several occasions, but tonight felt different.

Part of his brain felt the need to remind him that he’d never pledged his life to Reinhard while tightly embracing his friend before. Emotions he had not faced before were playing just beneath the surface. 

These feelings nagged at him, but it was something he was too afraid to acknowledge. With a groan, Kircheis rolled over on the bed, wanting sleep to claim him. He waited, and waited, but it would not happen. The only way to rid himself of these thoughts was to face them. 

What was Reinhard to him? Clearly the blonde was his best friend, and someone he had sworn to help with every fiber of his being. 

In the beginning, when they were children, he had been fascinated with Reinhard, he admired the other boy. When they grew a little older, he joined Reinhard in the military academy with the objective to eventually free Annerose. 

Annerose. As a boy and young man, he was quite taken with her. He still has some of those feelings even now, but it is certainly tempered with reality as opposed to the boyish crush he once had. Before, he dreamed of being the one to make her his own, but he no longer thought of that as a possibility, and was just happy to call her a dear friend. Could he still see himself with her? Maybe. It was a lovely thought, but one he doubted could be reality given what had passed in their lives. He would always cherish her as someone dear and important to him though.

That trail of thought led him back to Reinhard. They had effectively spent most of their lives together, and he felt like he knew his blonde friend as well as he knew himself. In the beginning they worked together with a goal in mind, and that goal has changed a bit since, but they were still working together towards an objective. 

Kircheis signed and drew an arm across his eyes. Reinhard was like a bright star he was drawn to, gravity so strong that he could not escape. That was always the case, but what had changed? Clearly something. He pictured Reinhard in his mind, and felt a surge of emotion. 

Physical affection towards each other was not new to them, but the regularity and closeness they now shared was definitely new. It was strange at first, and it was Reinhard who had initiated it even. But if he were to examine his feelings, Kircheis had to admit that he enjoyed it too. His blonde friend fit nicely between his arms, and he loved the feeling of being so appreciated by Reinhard. It was pleasant and comfortable to feel so close to him, holding a person he so treasured in his arms.

“Ugh.” He knew. He knew why he was so preoccupied by thoughts of his friend. He was still too afraid to string together the words in his head though. 

With the realization at last, Kircheis finally succumbed to sleep he so craved.

***

“Fleet Admiral Kircheis, Mittermeyer and Reuenthal reporting in as assigned.”

The shorter of the two men spoke as both saluted to the redhead standing before them. As Reinhard had promised, he assigned help to him for his workload in the form of high admirals Mittermeyer and Reuenthal. 

“Thank you. I am happy for your help.” Kircheis replied, acknowledging them.

The next few hours were spent debriefing the two high admirals on current projects and what required some immediate attention. Kircheis was actually glad it was these two who had been assigned to help him as he knew of their skill and great competence.

By the afternoon, the three of them had decided to set themselves up in a large workspace at the Admiralty - it would be more efficient for now to be able to freely talk and ask questions of each other.

After setting both Mittermeyer and Reuenthal to task, Kircheis refocused back on his own work. Well, he attempted to at least. His thoughts regarding Reinhard were still at the forefront of his mind, and it was difficult to work.

Fleet Admiral Kircheis’ distraction was not lost on the two high admirals. Both shared a look as they heard the redhead sigh for the tenth time in a row.

“Um, Your Excellency, if I may. You seem tired or preoccupied today. Is there something on your mind? I assure you that admiral Reuenthal and I will hold everything you tell us with the strictest confidentiality.”

Mittermeyer was the first to crack, prodding the tall man to speak his mind. He could not stand to see the redhead in such a state when normally, the fleet admiral was the model of composure.

“Ah.. thank you for your concern. I am somewhat fatigued today as I was not able to sleep well last night…”

“Oh? Are you perhaps having some issues dealing with someone, a woman maybe?” Reuenthal interjected.

Mittermeyer quickly turned and fixed a hard stare at his friend for that comment. In his opinion, everyone in this room very much knew that Fleet Admiral Kircheis’ troubles did not involve any woman.

Reuenthal gave a small apologetic glance back at his friend. He couldn’t exactly tell the fleet admiral outright that the two of them very highly suspected that he was having relations with the Duke von Lohengramm.

Kircheis felt his face redden at that comment. He wasn’t having woman troubles per se, but Reuenthal hit the target with his comment. No wonder these two were such bright and successful officers. He already knew of their battle competence, but they were showing their skills in perception and intuition to him right now. Their shared looks were not lost on him either. Kircheis groaned internally. If he was right, the two of them would likely be gossiping about him later tonight. He had to stop this line of questioning right now though.

“I appreciate both of your concerns about me. I assure you, I am working on it.” Kircheis announced, implying that he was not open to any further talk about his personal life at the moment.

High admiral Mittermeyer was the first to speak, “Of course, your excellency. Please be assured, you can talk to either of us at any time. We are more than willing to help in any capacity.”

Kircheis noted another look shared between the two high admirals after Mittermeyer’s declaration. He felt just a tiny bit of dread, wondering what the two of them were imagining was going on in his life.

“Noted. Thank you to you both. I will keep it in mind.”

***

Continued


	11. Chapter 11

Reinhard von Lohengramm thought carefully about his secretary’s words. Normally, it was his sister with whom he would consult with, but in this case, he felt more at ease talking to someone who he felt had less familiarity with his redheaded friend. 

Hildegard von Mariondorf was someone whose intelligence and competence he held in high regard, but this time he consulted her on a more personal matter: how to approach his evolving feelings regarding Kircheis. He had realized his fondness of the taller man had grown, even to the point where he believed he was in love with his friend. 

“Why not just tell him how you feel? If he truly is your dearest friend, even if he does not reciprocate, I’m sure he would be gracious in his response, and the both of you would continue to be friends. From how your excellency speaks of him, it does not sound as if your friendship would be that fragile.”

Her words held the truth. Reinhard did believe that their bond would withstand almost anything. If Kircheis didn't feel the same way back towards him, he would be saddened, but he was sure the redhead would continue to be his friend and support him anyway. If by chance, Kircheis did reciprocate his feelings, then the both of them would be better off knowing how the other feels.

***

That evening, Fleet Admiral Kircheis did indeed keep his word in making an effort to be home for supper. With the help of high admirals Mittermeyer and Reuenthal, they had gotten through what the redhead had considered to be the minimum acceptable work for the day. He had further confidence that by tomorrow, the three of them would be able to complete much more work.

However, Kircheis was not sure how much he would be able to survive the two admirals’ curious looks. The two were too perceptive, and he felt as if they already knew much more than was spoken. Kircheis was aware that there have been rumours swirling about him, as expected of anyone holding a high enough rank, but he paid them no heed as they had been baseless. Now though, he felt uncomfortable knowing there were rumours about his private life. He did not miss the look Mittermeyer had shot the brunette admiral when Reuenthal had inquired if he had been having romantic issues with a woman. It was obvious that the two of them had been exchanging gossip about him.

“Sieg! I’m happy to see you at the dinner table again, but you seem rather preoccupied.”

Annerose von Grunewald had commented as she noticed Kircheis was too distracted to properly eat the evening meal. In fact, if anything, it seems her brother was similarly preoccupied.

“And you as well, Reinhard. Has something of concern happened?”

At that the two men quickly glanced up and reassured her. 

“Ah, no sister, nothing of great concern, I was just thinking about something my secretary had mentioned earlier.”

“I apologize Annerose-sama. I had been working with High admirals Mittermeyer and Reuenthal today, so I was just reviewing the day’s events in my head.”

The blonde lady of the house gave a slight laugh, “Even at home the two of you cannot stop thinking about your work. I suppose it is not a trait to fault, it means the both of you are dedicated to your tasks.”

The two men had sheepish expressions as Annerose continued, “I do want to take this chance to speak with you both however. I’m planning to spend a few weeks in the mountain villa we spent time in when we were younger. It’s a little bit monotonous for me here, and I would just like a change of scenery.”

“Sister, if it is because Kircheis and I have not been around to keep you company, I am sorry and will make a concerted effort to…”

“No, Reinhard.” Annerose cut off her brother, “Please do not think that. It's just that I have been here in this house with the both of you for a while, and I thought spending some time in a place with a less hectic pace for a little while would be lovely. A little vacation if you will. I promise I won't be away too long.”

***

Annerose had proceeded to inform Reinhard and Kircheis of her plans to depart in two days time, again reassuring them both that she would not be away too long.

After supper, a dessert of a fresh berry pie was shared by all three.

“I will miss your baking, sister.”

“Oh hush, I am going away for a few weeks, not months!” Annerose laughed at the face her brother made. They had spent much, much longer apart in the past. Perhaps she was spoiling Reinhard too much. In honesty, she did feel a little closed in living with the boys, a little freedom and nature sounded very inviting. She loved them both very much, but she couldn’t help but feel like they were now responsible grown men, while she herself was stagnant. Yes, time to herself would be good.

***

Later that evening, Reinhard knocked softly on his friend’s door. They did not have a chance to speak alone earlier with his sister’s announcement, but he was too impatient to wait, he really wanted to get his feelings off his chest.

“Reinhard-sama? What can I do for you?”

Kircheis stood at the open door, inviting his friend inside.

Reinhard walked a little nervously to the sitting area in his friend’s room, the weight of his purpose finally registering in his mind. He thought it would be easy enough to walk in and declare ‘I think I’m in love with you!’ to his friend, but now that he was here, he felt the words stuck in his throat.

His redheaded friend sat down beside him and once again inquired, “Reinhard-sama?”

“Ah, Kircheis… There is something that has been on my mind recently.” The blonde looked towards the other man, trying to find a way to properly string together words that refused to come out.

Kircheis tilted his head slightly and laid a supportive hand on Reinhard’s shoulder, brows knitted together, trying to discern what was concerning his friend at this late hour.

“Kircheis..!” 

Curse his voice that refused to form words. Reinhard decided that if his voice would not take action, then he would. He leaned in, softly touching his lips to his friend's.

Kircheis’ eyes showed his surprise. He felt many things at once: shock, happiness, and relief that his feelings for his friend were mirrored. 

All too quickly, Reinhard broke the kiss and looked anxiously to the redhead, fighting the urge to ball his hands into fists. He wasn’t in suspense too long however, as a gentle smile graced Kircheis’ lips, and the taller man took the initiative to initiate their second kiss. Once again, Reinhard was assured that he and his friend truly were the same.

***

Continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love these two dorks.


	12. Chapter 12

He was happy. He felt truly happy in this moment.

Siegfried Kircheis currently had his best friend in his arms, and they were haphazardly draped over the too-small sofa of his current bedroom in his friend’s home. Their lips still in contact with soft little affectionate kisses between them. When they finally broke, Reinhard happily closed his eyes and rested his head on his friend’s broad chest, the two of them basking in the giddiness that comes with the joyful resolution of carried stress over the uncertainty of their emotions of the past few days.

The blonde was the first to take action and determine if his feelings of friendship-turn-something more were reciprocated by the tall redhead, and the gamble paid off. Kircheis did feel the same, and now both felt truly whole and content in the company of the other.

After a few moments, the tall redhead was the first to speak, “I’m really glad, Reinhard-sama. I was not sure you felt the same way.”

“As am I, Kircheis.” His blonde head lifted then to meet the redhead’s eyes, as he continued, “I was hopeful, though I also knew if you didn’t feel the same for me, we would always have our friendship between us.”

Kircheis could only nod in agreement to that. It was true, no matter what would happen to them, they would never part.

After a few more moments laying in each other arms, Kircheis dared to break the silence once again, “I’m really content, Reinhard-sama, but it would be no good for us to fall asleep here.”

“Is that an invitation, Kircheis?” The blonde’s tone was playful, though both of them knew that it was only time for them both to get some much needed rest.

“Always.” The smile on Kircheis’ face was soft as he held his friend’s hand in his own for the few steps it took for them both to reach the bed. It was late and both only managed to remove their jackets before falling onto the mattress.

***

Sleep had come to them both easily now, the troubles plaguing both men having been easily resolved. In fact, the comfort they received from the presence of the other made them both feel even more relaxed and rested.

It was with this feeling that both gradually awoke in the morning. 

“Good morning, Reinhard-sama.” Kircheis’ still-sleepy voice greeted the blonde as he opened his eyes.

“Good morning, Kircheis.” This time, Reinhard returned the greeting, looking up to his friend. He no longer felt it odd to be in the redhead’s embrace, nor to burrow close in to Kircheis’ side, pulling the covers up over his head.

The taller man laughed lightly at this. Reinhard was never one to happily jump out of bed in the mornings, and he realized he would now bear witness to this for many mornings to come.

***

“His excellency, Fleet Admiral Kircheis seemed to be in a completely joyous mood today, would you not agree?”

The man with the heterochromatic eyes turned to his friend and drinking partner in the officer’s lounge. After a full day’s work, both had retired to a quiet corner of the lounge to have a drink or two before retiring for the evening.

“Indeed. He was the complete opposite of yesterday. I’m glad whatever it was that as troubling him seems to have resolved. It’s good to see him smiling and happy.”

Mittermeyer replied, truly glad that Kircheis, and he assumed, the Duke von Lohengramm, had come to a resolution. Both men should be happy, and seeing a gentle soul such as Fleet Admiral Kircheis in such a good mood was contagious. He could swear that all three of them worked well today just from being in such pleasant moods.

“He was smiling all day, wasn’t he? Radiating joy almost. It’s a wonder he was able to stay so awake and alert, after, what I’m assuming was a long and satisfying resolution with the Duke von Lohengramm yesterday evening.” Reuenthal quipped as he took a sip of his drink.

“Don’t be crude! We don’t even know what really happened.” The shorter man admonished his friend. While he had to admit, it certainly seemed likely that the two younger men had a round in bed, it was another thing to say it out loud.

“Oh, it seems quite obvious.” Reuenthal gave a short laugh while fixing his friend with a look. What was the harm in stating the obvious? After all, what has been said would only stay between himself and Mittermeyer anyway.

The shorter man only shook his head while quietly chuckling to himself. He was again amused at Reuenthal and himself, “We truly are a nosy pair, aren’t we?”

***

Continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And those office gossipers are going wild.


	13. Chapter 13

“It’s strange without my sister here with us, isn’t it, Kircheis?”

“Her presence certainly is our loss, but she seemed to really look forward to her vacation, so I’m glad she’s able to do that.”

“Of course Kircheis. Sister should be free to do whatever she likes. It’s just strange that she’s not here.”

“I understand, Reinhard-sama.”

It was the evening meal and both men had just finished eating the food on their plates. Kircheis rose from his seat to clear away their dishes, bringing them into the kitchen for their household attendants to clean. From their status, it would seem strange for either of the men to help with chores, but it is exactly because of their background that both of them would think it strange to not tidy up after themselves. 

Calling into the dining room, the redhead asked, “Would you like some wine after dinner, Reinhard-sama?”

Reinhard looked over to the source of the voice and saw Kircheis holding up a bottle from the wine rack in the kitchen.

“Ah, maybe not tonight. Some tea perhaps?”

It was only a few moments later when the redhead strode out of the kitchen with a small tray carrying a pot and some tea cups.

“Let’s go to the parlor, Kircheis.” The blonde stood and led the way to the adjacent room, his friend following him closely behind.

Once comfortably seated on the sofa, Reinhard took up his now familiar position beside the redhead, leaning slightly into Kircheis side, which the taller man automatically took as a sign to draw an arm around the blonde, hugging his friend close.

They had established their feelings for each other recently, and the ease they felt in each other’s company remained the same. 

There was only one thing which was still a little bit awkward, and Reinhard decided to address it this evening, “Ah, Kircheis, would you mind if I came to your room later?”

He felt his redhead friend shift slightly after his request. He guessed that they were both a little bit flustered right now.

“Of course, Reinhard-sama. Please.” Kircheis surprised himself at being able to sound so casual in his response, in reality, he was perhaps, beginning to panic.

***

It was later in the evening, and Fleet Admiral Kircheis was in his bedroom. He was currently being indecisive about whether he should change out of his uniform, or stay as he is for now. Indecision is a rare occurrence for him but his friend was going to join him soon, and he could guess what Reinhard wanted from him, which was something he had zero experience with, and thus he was rightly quite anxious. 

Before he could change his mind again, a soft knock came at his door. Taking a large, calming breath, he went to answer it.

“Kircheis!” The blonde’s face held a smile as he walked into the room.

Oh. Reinhard arrived wearing pajamas. Kircheis mentally berated himself. He should have changed.

“Ah, I’m sorry Reinhard-sama, I hadn’t changed for bed yet. I wasn’t sure when you wanted to ah, go to sleep.”

The redhead mentally berated himself again. He just made it sound like he only wanted them to go right to bed and sleep. He was sure that wasn’t what Reinhard wanted, but because he foolishly blurted out that he assumed they were going to sleep, he may have inadvertently indicated to his friend that he didn’t want to do anything else.

For his sake, Reinhard only waved his hand and said, “Don’t apologize.”

The tall redhead took the opportunity to quickly grab his bedclothes, and discreetly change into them near the wardrobe in his room. He used to think nothing of changing or being nude in his friend’s presence, but now he felt a little too aware that a pair of light blue eyes were on him.

After just pulling a loose shirt on, Kircheis felt a pair of arms wrap around him from behind. 

“Reinhard-sama?” Turning around to face his friend, Kircheis saw a small grin grace the blonde’s lips. Reinhard pulled him down for a quick kiss on the lips. 

“Let’s go to your bed, Kircheis.” 

The redhead nodded, and they fell into the taller man’s bed moments later. Reinhard found a comfortable position atop his friend and was eagerly kissing his friend’s lips.

Kircheis wrapped his arms around his blonde friend, meeting Reinhard’s lips with his own. Feeling a little emboldened, he softly drew teeth along Reinhard’s bottom lip, then sucked the swollen lip. This action earned him a soft moan from the blonde. Their kisses grew more fevered, a little more desperate. 

This was very new to them both. Kircheis felt heat begin to pool in his abdomen. He drew his hands up along Reinhard’s back and started to slowly work them up underneath the blonde’s shirt, making contact with the heated skin underneath. This caused another, longer and needier moan to come from the Reinhard.

Oh. This was also very new to Kircheis. He knew he was growing aroused, but he could also tell his friend was too.

“Kircheis.” 

Reinhard’s voice brought the redhead out of his thoughts. He replied, “Hmm?”

“Ah. I…” Reinhard paused to think of his words, “I think I want to do it with you.”

The redhead chuckled lightly, “I think I do too.”

The blonde moved off from atop his friend, grasping Kircheis’ hands in his own. Reinhard was blushing as he looked at his friend’s face, “I’m afraid I’m not quite sure how, though.” 

“I mean, I think I know how, but I don’t really know how.” Reinhard blushed further.

Kircheis stomach sank a little bit, and his eyes were downcast when he replied, “I’m the same, Reinhard-sama. I haven’t exactly done anything like this before either.”

“I knew that, I suppose.” The blonde replied and continued, “Ah…”

Kircheis knew his cheeks were flushed from embarrassment, and when he looked at Reinhard, he could tell his friend was equally red. Their situation was quite frustrating, but at the same time, Kircheis couldn’t help but start to laugh.

Hearing his friend laugh, Reinhard also realized their situation, and began to join the redhead’s laughter.

“Ah, Reinhard-sama.” Kircheis managed to pause the laughter bubbling up from his stomach, “Perhaps we should really just try to sleep for now.”

Reinhard chuckled and gave a resigned nod, “You’re right, Kircheis.”

It took a little while for them to fall asleep even though they spent the night in each other’s arms. Every so often, either or both of them would fall into fits of laughter.

***

Continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry. (Or maybe not.) LOL.


	14. Chapter 14

Admirals Mittermeyer and Reuenthal had a chance to meet and relax at the officer’s lounge following a somewhat long work week.

The shorter man spoke first, “Do you suppose something is the matter with our hardworking Fleet Admiral?”

“Is that a rhetorical question?” Reuenthal replied. It was obvious something was troubling Kircheis. The tall redhead was clearly in a mood. Oh, he seemed quite happy with Reinhard, cheerful almost on the times the blonde man dropped by their makeshift combined office. The issue was that the tall man seemed troubled or preoccupied by something.

“He’s been looking a little bit… I don't know, frustrated almost, for the past week.” Mittermeyer knitted his brows, trying to find the right words to describe Kircheis' disposition of late. 

“It’s not work, if that's what you want to say. Our work has been going smoothly. We’re going through new ship technology approvals, and even that crazy fortress project is going.” Reuenthal spoke.

Both men simultaneously picked up their drinks for a sip. 

“I wonder, is it just Fleet Admiral Kircheis who is in a mood? Perhaps we should try to see if we can locate His Excellency’s secretary.” The taller brunette suggested.

***

The next day, right at the end of the workday, Reuenthal made sure to pull his friend aside, dragging the very confused Mittermeyer to the brunette’s currently unused office.

“What's going on? Why are we in your office?” Mittermeyer questioned, as Reuenthal hurriedly shut the office door. 

“They're BOTH in a mood. And the Lady von Mariendorf confirmed it.”

The statement immediately silenced Mittermeyer’s confused questioning.

“Well, what did you find out?” The shorter man asked, clearly wanting his friend to get on with the explanation.

Reuenthal raised a finger to his lips, signalling that nothing said between them should escape the room. “With utmost confidentiality, His Excellency’s secretary only entrusted this to me because she does not know how to help, and was hoping that ‘the other side’ might be able to do something, knowing that I work with Fleet Admiral Kircheis.”

Mittermeyer shot his friend a look, clearly impatient. If he knew his friend, Reuenthal probably lured out the information, rather than having it freely given to him.

Reuenthal continued, “From what I can gather, either Fleet Admiral Kircheis is impotent, or the Duke von Lohengramm is.”

“WHAT?” Mittermeyer’s eyes bulged almost comically. “But...what?! They're both young men! They should be at the peak of their virility!”

Reuenthal quickly interjected, “It’s just what Lady Mariendorf implied! It seems that the Duke is somewhat frustrated because nothing has been happening in the bedroom. And not for lack of interest from either partner.”

The shorter man opened his mouth to speak, but closed it again, not quite knowing how to reply. He raised a hand to his chin and thought about the situation before finally speaking, “I do feel bad for both of them now, knowing this. No wonder Fleet Admiral Kircheis has seemed so frustrated of late. Do you think we could subtly suggest some medical interventions to him?”

Reuenthal nodded slowly, “We would need to proceed cautiously. I don't think we can directly proclaim that we have heard of the couple’s problems with impotence.” 

Mittermeyer vigorously shook his head and waved his arms. “No! That would be terrible and I'm sure embarrassing to talk about. Perhaps we should invite the both of them for dinner…”

“And casually ask about their sex life?” The brunette raised an eyebrow and continued, “I don't think that would be wise nor would it be successful.”

“Hmm.” The shorter man thought deeply. “What if we invite Fleet Admiral Kircheis to the officer’s lounge after work one evening?”

“And get him drunk enough to spill his woes?” Reuenthal pondered, “That might just work. And if he doesn't remember the next day, we can claim he told us the previous evening. Even if he remains tight lipped, as long as we get him drunk enough, we can still claim that he told us of his and the Duke von Lohengramm’s problems in the bedroom.”

Both Mittermeyer and Reuenthal looked at each other and nodded. This seemed like their best course of action. Now, they just had to execute the elaborate plan.

***

Continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The quality of this fic has taken a nosedive.


	15. Chapter 15

It wasn't too late at night yet, but Kircheis was in bed. It had become somewhat routine for himself or Reinhard to drop into the other’s room at bedtime during the past week. 

While they were eager to explore the new aspect to their relationship, it was also simply pleasant to lay together in bed and talk about the day’s events. This was how they were this night. They lay side by side on the large bed in Kircheis’ room, propped up on an array of pillows.

Reinhard had chatted about his various ideas as usual, and while Kircheis always attempted to carefully listen to his friend’s words, he found himself somewhat distracted with his thoughts this night. He guessed their age certainly made them both eager to explore the more physical side of their relationship, and while they had...figured out a few things, they were still clumsy, and he was unsure of himself. That in itself was challenging enough and was frustrating. Added to this, it was not lost on Kircheis that Mittermeyer and Reuenthal were growing to be suspicious about his and Reinhard's personal life. While the two seemed to hold no ill will nor prejudice against them, Kircheis was still unsure of their intentions, and believed a reserved approach with those two would be the best method.

“Kircheis? You had not heard much of what I had said, am I correct?” Reinhard’s tone sounded offended, but also amused.

“I apologize Reinhard-sama. There are some things on my mind.” Kircheis admitted sheepishly.

“I can tell that much. What is it?”

“Ah, well.” The redhead tried to collect his thoughts, “High admirals Mittermeyer and Reuenthal have been acting a little strangely lately.”

Reinhard turned his head to look directly at his friend while narrowing his eyes, “How so? Have they been acting suspicious in any way? I always believed them honest, capable and trustworthy…”

“No! It's nothing like that.” Kircheis held his hands up and shook his head. He explained, “No, I just meant that they seem to be unusually concerned about me...us...lately. I do not understand their intentions. I suspect that they have realized that we are...together, but they seem strangely curious. Just today, High admiral Mittermeyer had inquired if the both of us are well, or if either of us had any concerns. He kept insisting that he would keep everything in strict confidence.”

“Kircheis, is it not clear? It seems they just want confirmation of their suspicions that we have become closer than friends.” Reinhard gave a quiet laugh, “They are quite perceptive. What a situation to be in.”

“I suspect that is the truth of it, Reinhard-sama, but admit, I am unsure of how to handle this.”

At that, both men gave a small, resigned sigh. Reinhard clasped one of his friend’s hands then. 

“Kircheis, I don’t want to hide anything. You are myself, and it is the same now as in the past. We have just taken another step. That in mind, I do think that we should be cautious about how we are viewed, I’m sure some would use this against the both of us.”

“Of course Reinhard-sama. I am in agreement. In the case of High admirals Mittermeyer and Reuenthal, I don't feel they would mean us any ill will, but…”

Reinhard gave another short chuckle, “But you feel like the two high admirals are being overly concerned in affairs which don't concern them, correct?”

Kircheis nodded at that. Maybe he was overthinking things, maybe the two really just wanted to make sure everything was alright between himself and Reinhard. 

“I think restful sleep will alleviate your worries, Kircheis. I will leave handing of the two of them to your best judgment.” The blonde now reached for his friend, and pulled Kircheis close. Reinhard had found he preferred sleeping close to his redheaded friend, listening to the taller man’s steady heartbeat as he drifted off to sleep.

For his part, Kircheis understood that Reinhard liked to be close, and thus, he usually draped am arm loosely over his friend.

***  
The next day, nearing the end of the usual workday, Reuenthal found himself approaching Fleet Admiral Kircheis’ desk.

“I don't mean to presume, but I have heard that Duke von Lohengramm is delayed in a long meeting this evening. Would it be agreeable for your excellency to join myself and Mittermeyer for a short while at the lounge for a drink while you wait for him?”

“Ah.” Kircheis was caught off guard by this information. Quickly checking some unread messages on his desk, he did see that Reuenthal was correct that Reinhard was to be delayed.

Thinking he had no good reason to decline, Kircheis replied, “Thank you for the invitation. I suppose it might be nice to have a drink with the two of you.”

He did make a mental note to make sure he would drink only minimally.

***  
Continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the long wait between updates. I wonder if people thought this was abandoned. I had most of this written over a week ago, but life happened and I ended up delayed yet again with the update.


	16. Chapter 16

As they had previously planned, Reuenthal had guided Kircheis to a quieter corner of the lounge while Mittermeyer wasted no time going to the bar to order drinks for the three of them.

As to not rouse the redhead’s suspicions, Mittermeyer ordered three almost identical fruit based cocktails, save for Kircheis’ containing a bit more liquor. He and Reuenthal had surmised that the younger man would be careful to not over drink in their presence, and thus, they would have to at least start him off with something which would not seem to be too strong.

Rejoining Kircheis and Reuenthal, the shorter man was careful to place the redhead’s drink down first.

“Oh. I suppose I should have mentioned that I just wanted a simple black beer.” Kircheis said as the glass was placed in front of him. 

“Ah, well, this is something Mittermeyer and myself had tried the other week and enjoyed.” Reuenthal quickly tried to cover up, and encourage their redhead superior to try the cocktail.

Taking an experimental sip, Kircheis was surprised by the exceedingly sweet flavour. It wasn’t exactly to his taste. He was also surprised to hear that Admirals Mittermeyer and Reuenthal actually really liked this drink. 

“It’s sweet.” The redhead stated, almost as if saying it out loud would ease his confusion over why the two admirals were happily drinking this concoction in front of him.

“Yes.” Reuenthal started, attempting to distract Kircheis from commenting further, he figured changing the topic would be the best course of action, “So, Muller and Kempf are on their way now…”

“Hmm..” The redhead knitted his brows momentarily. He could tell from the tone of voice that Reuenthal was not in complete agreement with the Iserlohn mission, and he was of a similar opinion, but felt it best not to show a difference of opinion to Reinhard’s preferences.

From the brief shared look between Mittermeyer and Reuenthal, Kircheis could tell that they also realized it would be best to say nothing further on the matter, as criticizing a plan in front of Reinhard’s number two is not an intelligent thing to do, even though he would of course not chastise them for a minor critique. It was something he also did on occasion after all.

The redhead fleet admiral paused momentarily to take stock of his situation. He had now drank half of the cocktail given to him, and he knew the slight cloudiness to his thoughts indicated that he had probably consumed too much alcohol, too quickly. He was far from inebriated of course, but decided he should stop drinking for now to let himself recover a little. From the expectant expressions on the faces of the two men in front of him, it took no skill to surmise that Mittermeyer and Reuenthal wished for him to become somewhat looser lipped. 

Kircheis sighed and rubbed his brow with his right hand. He was not going to have a headache from alcohol, but he was going to develop a headache dealing with these two. He decided he could take two courses of action. The first would be to stop and excuse himself, to avoid any further tactics by the two admirals to get him to speak. This would be his first instinct, but he knew they may also be persistent. The second possible course of action would be to confront the two men and ask them what they were trying to achieve. This was the currently less desirable option, but could end the inquiring looks he received from them on a daily basis once and for all.

The tall redhead looked up and met the gazes of the two older men before him. “Listen, the both of you have been overly curious about something lately, and I cannot fathom what it is that has gotten you into such a state. In honestly, it is quite distracting, so let’s have it out.”

There. He said it. Kircheis now observed the briefest guilty expressions flashing across their faces. Reuenthal opened and closed his mouth, as if he wanted to speak but could not properly form words.

“Well, you see your excellency…” Mittermeyer began, “We’ve just noticed that maybe you…seemtobeinarelationshipwiththeDukevonLohengrammandwenoticedchangesinyourmoodandhopedeverythingwasalrightbetweenthetwoofyou.”

Kircheis could not help prevent the tiniest uptick at the corner of his mouth. He wanted to laugh at the shorter man’s nervous delivery, and also laugh in relief that THAT was all the two admirals were concerned about. Reinhard was right, they were just nosy and wanted confirmation of their suspicions. Maybe, just maybe, they also wanted to wish himself and Reinhard well.

“Ah.” The redhead replied. Both Reuenthal and Mittermeyer now seemed to be somewhat embarrassed with the shorter man’s confession, and Kircheis allowed himself a slight chuckle. Perhaps it would be alright to relieve their suspicions, without going into too much detail. “Yes, we’re fine.”

“But..the Lady von Mariendorf mentioned that there were some problems….” With the confession, Reuenthal felt emboldened to press the matter.

“What?” That caught Kircheis off guard. He knew the tips of his ears were matching his hair. Reinhard TOLD his secretary about them? About their problems? And she tattled to these two nosy admirals?

“Ah! Please don’t tell the Duke about the breach of confidentiality by his secretary, she only told us out of utmost concern for his state. As we are asking out of concern for yourself, your excellency.” Mittermeyer knew he had to quickly diffuse the situation. 

The redhead fought the urge to cover his face with his hands and groan. Alright, Mittermeyer and Reuenthal seemed harmless enough. Maybe they just wanted to help. He couldn’t really feel happy about their enthusiasm though because he really would have rather kept his and Reinhard’s bedroom issues private.

***

After Fleet Admiral Kircheis left with a brief recount of their problems, Mittermeyer fixed his friend with a stare.

“Impotent?!? Your first instinct was to conclude that one of them was impotent?!” Waving his arms in exasperation the shorter man continued, “They’re young boys! I know it’s easy to lose sight of that considering their positions of Duke and Fleet Admiral, but it didn’t even occur to you that perhaps they’re just inexperienced?”

With a slight sheepish tone, Reuenthal replied, “No, I hadn’t considered it. It’s as you said. It’s easy to lose sight of their age… I hadn’t considered the possibility of the… likely frustration two inexperienced people would encounter in the bedroom.”

The two men looked at each other. 

“We have to help.” Reuenthal declared.

“We do.” Mittermeyer agreed.

***

Continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes... the fic is winding down. It's only another 2-3 chapters since we've gotten to the root of the issue. Thank you for reading this crazy thing so far! I know I said this will have 19 chapters, that might adjust to 20 depending on where I get to the planned plot of this fic in the upcoming segments.


	17. Chapter 17

It was late morning during the week when Annerose von Grunewald returned from the countryside. She was aware that both her brother and Sieg would be at work, so she set about at home, making sure that the two of them would have a warm welcome home in the evening. She also made a mental note to visit her brother’s secretary later in the afternoon. 

Hildegard had become a friendly acquaintance, and she was thankful that she seemed quite trustworthy. Her visit would serve two purposes, to thank Hilda for taking care of her brother in her absence, and to ask for any information she should be made aware of.

With her freedom and the death of the last Kaiser, Annerose had chosen on her own to become disentangled with the workings of the socialite nobles. However, simply by being the sister of such an important man as her brother still required her to be knowledgeable about current events, and for this, she often relied on the help of her brother’s secretary.

***

Paul von Oberstein was generally content these days with the running of the government and military. He really didn't like the idea of a favoured number two, however, the Duke von Lohengramm did make an acceptable division of the running of governmental affairs and the military, which was mostly entrusted to Siegfried Kircheis. The fleet admiral had a level head about him, and was aided by the competent high admirals, Mittermeyer and Reuenthal. On this front, Oberstein really had no room for objections. It was not his ideal situation, but it was also not dissatisfactory.

There was however something with which Oberstein took issue with, and something which was growing to be a source of dread. He normally could care less about personal affairs, but this one would likely have a large impact. From his observations, it seemed the Duke von Lohengramm was studying current laws about legal unions and partnerships. It took no guesswork to surmise the reasoning behind this, considering the Duke's relationship with the redheaded fleet admiral. Oberstein gave a silent and resigned sigh.

***

“Lady Annerose! You're returned from your vacation. It's very nice to see you again.”

Hildegard von Mariendorf greeted the elegant woman who came visiting her this afternoon. The Duke von Lohengramm’s sister was always pleasant, and she did enjoy seeing her. 

“Ah, it is very lovely to see you again as well, Hilda. Have you been well?”

Hilda replied that all was well, and then set about to prepare some tea for the cake that Lady Annerose had brought. This afternoon was not too busy and she had time to spare for a pleasant afternoon tea.

As they settled in with usual pleasantries, Annerose decided to ask about her brother, “Has Reinhard been well? Please tell me if there is anything I should know.”

Hildegard froze. Did the Lady Annerose know about her brother and fleet admiral Siegfried Kircheis? If she did, then it would be pointless to say it out loud, and yet, if Lady Annerose did not know about her brother having more than friendly relations with his friend, was it really her place to say anything about it?

The best course of action would be to try to determine how much Lady Annerose knew. She decided to reply with, “Ah, well, he has been quite well. The Fleet Admiral Kircheis of course has been quite a factor in his well being lately.”

“Sieg has always taken care of Reinhard. I’m glad to hear he is continuing to do so.” Annerose smiled fondly, imagining how much trouble her brother must have imposed on Sieg, and how dependable the redhead was.

Hildegard knew then that she could not prevent the expression on her face from coming through, because Lady Annerose asked further, “There's something else you wished to say about Reinhard and Sieg, isn’t there?”

***

“YOU DID WHAT?!” Mittermeyer asked, slack jawed.

It was now after work, and as usual, he and Reuenthal found themselves at the officer’s lounge, in their little quiet corner, some drinks in hand. Right now though, he was in a bit of shock after hearing what his friend had done.

“I simply left an instructional video on Fleet Admiral Kircheis’ desk.” Reuenthal replied calmly while taking a sip of his drink.

“You left him a video of two men sodomizing each other on his desk.” 

Mittermeyer buried his face in his hands. Now Kircheis would implicate the BOTH of them for this action, when he had nothing to do with this very clear lapse of judgment. 

***

Continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for taking so long with the update. I got swamped at the end of November, and then I took a trip in December (to Tokyo! Where I finally managed to visit Iserlohn Fortress Cafe! And did all the geeky LOGH things. If any of you have the opportunity to go, I highly recommend it!)


	18. Chapter 18

Fleet Admiral Kircheis had a rare early day. He had meant to go home, more than a half hour ago. Or well, go home to Reinhard’s residence at least. Funny how it was the first place that came to mind now when he thought to go home. His own residence has been empty for long months now.

Anyway, he had really meant to leave his office quite some time ago, but is delayed. He had spotted a small disc on his desk, assumingly left for his attention, and he wanted to take a quick look before leaving in case it was important. That was the theory at least. It quickly became apparent it was not important to work.

No, the disc contained a video, and he had only two possible suspects for the one who may have deposited it onto his desk. Kircheis knew his face likely matched his hair right now in embarrassment as he watched, or tried to not watch the video through the fingers of his hands which were currently covering his face.

Mittermeyer or Reuenthal, or possibly both of them, deemed it necessary to hand him an instructional video on how two males ...fornicate.

“AAhhhh!!!” Kircheis actually really squeezed his eyes shut just then.

After a few moments, he dared another glance at the screen, drew in a quick breath and quickly turned off the display. Okay. Clearly, he couldn’t watch this. It was just too mortifying, and he would be far too embarrassed to even ask Reinhard to try any of that.

Grabbing the small disc, he stood up and made a decision to leave and go home. 

***

Annerose busied herself in the kitchen. After her long absence, she was sure the boys would want some homemade dessert after dinner tonight. She wanted to do her best and concentrate on the task, though that little bit of information that Hilda had mentioned earlier was quite at the forefront of her mind.

Who would have thought? Her brother and Sieg? According to Hilda, it seemed that the boys had become much closer and more intimate in her absence. The thought brought an avalanche of unsorted and intertwined feelings to her heart, and she knew it would take some days to untangle them. Clearly however, she was happy for them. Sieg is absolutely the most mature, kind, loyal, and level-headed man she knew, and he is exactly the kind of person Reinhard needs to temper his more forward personality.

Annerose blushed slightly at the thought that her little brother and Sieg would likely retire to the same bedroom tonight.

***

Reinhard von Lohengramm returned home that evening, happy to see his sister had returned. He ran up to her for a quick embrace, “Sister! I’m happy to see you’ve returned home!”

“I’m glad to see you again too, Reinhard. Have you been well?” Annerose smiled genuinely at her brother’s enthusiasm for her return home. There was nothing else in the world that would ever take the place of her brother’s affection.

“I am, sister.” 

Just then, from behind Annerose, he spotted the familiar large frame of his redheaded friend. He looked up, and nodded to Kircheis in greeting. The taller man smiled and gave a nod in return. 

***

“This is delicious!” Reinhard complimented the pie she had made with enthusiasm.

“And I agree completely, Lady Annerose.” Sieg had added.

“I’m happy it is suited to your tastes.” Annerose gently teased, knowing full well the boys would eat anything she made.

They sat a little closer together now, she noted. It was actually quite adorable watching her brother and Sieg. They were not overt, but anyone would be able to tell they were genuinely happy to be around each other, and that thought alone made her heart swell in joy.

“Ah sister…” Reinhard spoke just then, “You know that Kircheis and I would never keep secrets, so I was wanting to tell you that….”

“That you and Sieg are a couple now?” Annerose replied impulsively. She didn’t know what came over her, rudely interrupting like that. Clearly she was still nervous about this.

“Ah..!” Kircheis and Reinhard both spoke at the same time, both looking clearly embarrassed.

Annerose laughed quietly. The boys were quite adorable. 

“How did you know, sister?” Reinhard asked.

Realizing she promised Hilda that she would not tell her brother what his secretary had revealed, Annerose quickly made an excuse, “The two of you have always been close, and now you seem even closer, so it was just a guess.”

***

It was late in the evening now, and Reinhard had come into his bedroom for the night.

They were in bed, as usual, with his blonde friend resting his head on his chest, one hand outstretched, stroking his red bangs as usual. They lay in a casual embrace which had become habit before sleeping for the night.

“Ah… I may have let slip some personal matters to Admirals Mittermeyer and Reuenthal.” Kircheis sheepishly admitted.

Glancing up, Reinhard’s expression told Kircheis to continue.

“One or both of them left a video on my desk. Ah.. an instructional video on how um… two males…fornicate” 

Reinhard burst out laughing at this. Both at how red his friend had gotten, and for the fact that the two high admirals deemed it appropriate to leave such a thing for Kircheis.

“And the two of them somehow thought it appropriate to leave such material for their superior officer?” Reinhard was clearly amused at this because he added, “And what did you learn?”

“I couldn’t finish it.” The redhead admitted. “It was too embarrassing to watch.”

“Ah.” Came the blonde’s reply. 

“I know they’re trying to help. Maybe.” Kircheis tried to add. He really did think that the two high admirals had good intentions. He just was too shy to accept such ‘help’.

Reinhard’s tone turned serious. “I know we haven’t figured out how to actually do it yet. Are you upset at this, Kircheis?” 

“Honestly, no. As long as we’re together, I think things will develop in their own time.”

“I’m in agreement, as usual.” Reinhard smiled and leaned over to kiss his redheaded friend on the cheek. “We’ll do things in our own time.”

Kircheis embraced the blonde then, and they lay together in companionable silence for a few moments.

“I’m glad that sister seemed happy for us.” The blonde commented all of a sudden.

“As am I.” Kircheis replied. He really was relieved that Annerose seemed very receptive to the idea that he had become more intimate with her brother. His feelings had become just a tiny bit more complicated with her return, but knowing that she happily supported the both of them eased those thoughts.

Just then, he felt gentle kisses placed upon his chest. Looking down, he saw his friend caress the scar on his chest. Reinhard still felt guilty for what had happened, and his scars would be a constant reminder to his blonde friend. 

Kircheis never blamed him, he protected Reinhard because he wanted to. Pulling the shorter man up, the redhead made sure to properly kiss his friend on the mouth.

“I love you, Reinhard-sama. I have no regrets for anything I’ve done.” Kircheis spoke with a determined tone.

His blonde friend stared into his eyes, and with equal conviction replied, “I love you too. Nothing makes me happier than knowing you’ll be with me, always.”

***

End.  
(Epilogue next chapter!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh... I tried to finish this by Kircheis' birthday, but failed, lol. It's currently 1am Jan 15th. Ah well. Happy birthday anyway, Kircheis!
> 
> As stated above, this is basically the quiet end to this long fic. Nothing really exciting, just tying up loose ends, and finally having the two actually say "I love you" to each other. XD
> 
> Epilogue still to come though.


	19. Chapter 19

Epilogue

It was quite a struggle to this day. The day when Reinhard would be named the Kaiser of the Galactic Empire. Kircheis held back a smile as he observed attendants tending to his blonde companion. This was nothing compared to the pomp and circumstance of old, but it was still an elaborate event by Reinhard’s standards.

And Kircheis would be there, standing beside his lifelong friend and partner. They had challenges and struggles to reach this day, but they had finally succeeded. That request he made to Reinhard on that night many years ago, when the two of them had just finished training at the military academy, it had finally come to fruition. 

***

As Reinhard approached the throne, to be named the new Kaiser, he looked up and smiled. He felt such joy that on this day, his beloved sister, and dearest Kircheis were waiting for him on to ascend the steps. 

Even though he was joined by many supporters and his close circle of admirals, what mattered to him the most was the presence of these two most important people to him.

***

“Well, the ceremony went off flawlessly didn't it?”

Oskar von Reuenthal turned to his shorter friend. The two of them were on their way to share some drinks after the ceremony and the following reception.

“Yes, but it was well planned by Lady Mariendorf and our Kaiser’s sister. It seems the two of them get along well.”

“Indeed. I admit to being curious to the contents of their conversation in the following days.”

Mittermeyer raised his eyebrow at the comment, and turned to ask his friend, “What do you mean by that?”

“Certainly the Kaiser and a certain second in command Fleet Admiral would spend the next few days off for a well deserved rest, wouldn’t you agree? I wonder if the Lady Annerose would take another trip to allow the two some privacy at home.”

At that Mittermeyer stopped in his tracks, raised his palm to his forehead and sighed. 

“No. We’re not going there. It's none of our business.”

The taller man gave a low chuckle, “What lip service. You are curious too.”

“Well, yes, but no. We are NOT going to nose into their business on their short time off.”

“Ah, whatever you say, Mittermeyer.”

***

End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry I took so long just to get this little epilogue out. I had it all in my head: how I wanted this fic to end with this epilogue, but I just got so insanely busy with work (I worked over full time hours for the past 3 months or so), that I found myself too mentally tired to think about writing and finishing this fic. :(
> 
> Anyway, for those who kept with this fic for so long, thank you so much for reading and following this. From the beginning to how it devolved into the Reuenthal and Mittermeyer mess that it became. Lol.


End file.
